Patience
by Daxdat
Summary: Sequel to Waiting


**Title: Patience **  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Candy Cody/ DB  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M, I think.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Sequel to Waiting

**Warnings: **Slight smut, bad words

May play with this idea a little more, but here is a sequel that I hope people like.

Patience is a virtue and it is one that right now Daniel Bryan is glad he possesses in spades. Patience has brought him something he has wanted and he knows he will need a little bit more to keep it his. He will have to fight to keep Orton from reclaiming what Daniel now considers his, but that is for later.

Right now in this moment he is trying not to think about what is to come, right now he wants to savor this moment. This moment of lying in bed with a warm body next to his, sleeping in peace. Lying in bed with Cody the younger man in his arms at last.

Daniel could remember the moments leading up to this one. Hearing Cody in the showers with him, the ache that brought with it determination. Cody's sounds, the ones that repeated in Daniel's head at night when he was having his alone time. Sounds he was able to bring out of Cody last night.

It was a slow process but Daniel had luck on his side. He would never wish injury on a fellow competitor but it was the opening he needed. Cody was alone, no Randy to travel with as he was back home with his family. He was able to travel with Cody again , share a room with him,

Sharing a room with Cody was an almost delightful torture for Daniel. Having him near all the time was a constant tease of what he wanted. Seeing glimpses of flesh he longed to touch. Hanging out with him felt so comfortable so right and he could just hope that it felt the same for Cody.

He could notice Cody warming up to him, accepting little bits of contact. Daniel had to remind himself to take things slow, wait till Cody was ready. Cody was getting lonely . Anyone could tell and all Daniel had to do was make sure Cody knew he was there for him, for anything Cody needed.

It hurt Daniel to see Cody pining for Orton. To Cody checking his phone for messages that seemed too far in between as far as Daniel was concerned, checking Orton's twitter for updates. Cody would take any grain of affection and Daniel realized he just needed Cody to realize he could give him more than Orton was willing.

It was working, he could see it. Little looks Cody would give him. Little smiles when Daniel would say something ridiculously nerdy that only he and Cody could get. The fact Cody was spending more time with him, less trying to get a hold of Orton.

Last night Daniel finally broke, made his move. They were in the room watching some lame movie on Scifi on Daniel's bed. Cody being so near , just a breath away, Daniel could smell his shampoo was too much for his control. With out thinking, he leaned over and placed his lips on Cody's in the briefest of kisses. Just a quick brush of lips and then Daniel pulled away, nervous. What was he going to say if Cody did not respond well? He couldn't say he was drunk , he didn't drink for heaven's sake! Before he could plan what he was going to say , Cody grabbed his arm and pulled him forward into a kiss of his own. The feel of his lips were amazing and Daniel needed to taste his mouth. He took control of the kiss, gently getting Cody to open his mouth. It was a needy kiss, Daniel was kissing Cody like this was only chance that he might get. He wanted to taste all of Cody in case it was his only chance. He trailed kisses along Cody's jaw and throat letting his beard tickle Cody's sensitive skin. When he looked into Cody's eyes the need he saw there took his breath away. Cody wanted him.

Daniel knew part of this was Cody being lonely, but he would take it. He would make it good, make it worth Cody wanting it again and again. He allowed Cody to take control when Cody seemed to need it.

They spent all night exploring each other. Sometimes Daniel was in charge and sometimes Cody was. This was what Daniel wanted, them to be equals. He could give him the sense of control that Orton would never allow.

He had enjoyed taking Cody. Sliding into his body, trying not to rush. He wanted it to last, to prolong the amazing feeling. Make sure it was great for both of them. They settled into a rhythm that was different than the fucking that he had seen Orton give him in the shower. He wanted this to be more than a fuck.

The feeling was astounding. The heat of Cody's body, the feel of his hands griping Daniel's body driving him in deeper, the moans escaping his lips which were swollen from kisses and other things. His face was what excited Daniel the most. It was like the look from the shower only better because he put it there.

They came at almost the exact same time, the moment perfect as far as Daniel was concerned.

Now morning has come and Daniel was determined to start a repeat of what had happened last night , with one small difference. He was going to let Cody take him. Show Cody all he was willing to do for him the things Orton wouldn't. He had Cody in his bed and he was going to keep him them.


End file.
